


Rihan in TMNT

by Nyanko13



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character?, He isn't part of the story though, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm taking tag suggestions, Ibaraki Douji(Onmyoji) is mentioned, This has nothing to do with Nurarihyon's canon, This is Fanfiction I do what I want, Turtle Tots (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko13/pseuds/Nyanko13
Summary: “Have you brought the subject known as the demon child from the country that is known as Japan, to the place that is known as here?”---------------------“You sure you want to steal from the lord of the demon clans, though? They won’t stop until they find you guys, especially since you have their lord’s son?"---------------------...How was this even his life?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm trying this out, even if I have other unfinished work I have to do. I hope everyone is feeling okay? 
> 
> This story's idea came out of no where. (Maybe when I was reading a Japanese fanfiction about Rihan, and I heard my sister singing the Ninja Turtles theme song?)
> 
> While I have a loose outline of how to take this story, I'm very open to ideas. Suggestions are always welcome!  
> As I have said in my other works, English is not my first language(Japanese is), so please be lenient on whatever grammatical mistakes I have made. This is also the first time I'm going to try writing in 1st POV. Let me know if something doesn't make sense(grammar, or in the story).
> 
> If anyone wants to build off of the ideas here, please do so, but notify me so I can find it and read it too.
> 
> As always Neither Nurarihyon no Mago, nor TMNT belongs to me.

It was cold. That was the first thing that came to my mind when I woke up. What happened? I felt numb, and I had to hold in panic as sensation started to return to my limbs. What did I do last night?

Wriggling my fingers a bit, I strained my ears, listening for anything that could help my situation. I heard... waves? That’s strange. I lived in Japan, sure, but nowhere near the coast. In fact, I lived in the middle of Tokyo city, far away from the Ocean.

Then I noticed rocking sensation. And I was... moving?

Shivering, I sat up and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the eerie blue/purple glow. And I was in some kind of a storage area. In a ship? Looking out of the circular window, I confirmed that I was on a ship. 

How?

My body felt unnaturally stiff, and my arm and back felt like it’s been bruised. Looking down and rolling up my sleeve, I found the source of pain in my arm, at least. There was a large, hand shaped bruise. It looked as if I had forcefully been dragged around somewhere. It covered almost my whole bicep. Who even had hands this large? There were marks on my wrists that indicated that I was also tied up at some point.

That was when I noticed that I was wearing a Yukata. More specifically, I was wearing a Kinagashi. The sleeve that I just rolled up was a little bit big on me, as if I had just gotten them refitted, but it took into account a future growth spurt, like when I used to be younger. The base color was green, and it seemed to have multiple vertical stripes in it, but I couldn’t tell if they were blue or black because of the lighting. Why was I even wearing this? Sure, the clothing is Japanese, but we don’t wear this around all the time, especially not in the city.

What was going on?

Looking around, I reached for the door. It was so huge, that I could barely reach the handle. What kind of giants rode this ship? This is getting ridiculous!

But as I touched the handle, I felt tingling in my hand. The longer I held it, the more it seemed to burn. I quickly let go, gaping at the handle. 

What the heck!?Looking at my hand, I could see it was starting to get red. Why would someone heat the door handle?

Holding in my increasing panic, I looked around for something, anything, that would clue me in on the situation. 

It was after 10 minutes of searching, that I felt like I had to sit down. I was going nowhere with this, and I was having a hard time keeping my self together. Why were my emotions so unstable? I usually have everything under control???

Sitting down and rubbing my arms, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. Jerking around, I came face to face with a child. The face looked somewhat familiar, though I couldn’t place from where. Smooth skin with wavy black hair and the brightest blue eyes. I could see the panic stretching across the kid’s face. Looking closely, I noticed that the kid was also wearing green kinagashi with dark stripes. 

I reached out, trying to come up with a comforting sentence, but stopped when I noticed that the kid reached out in a perfectly synchronized movement.

Wait a minute......

I waved my hands around, and did a couple other movements that was mimicked by the kid. Dreading what I would find, I looked up, and confirmed that I was indeed staring into a mirror.

But then the kid was my reflection. I was a kid? 

That can’t be right. I don’t know what I did last night, but I perfectly remember being a 23 year old half Japanese with wavy dark brown hair and similar eyes, not a 7 year old little kid with longish black hair that seemed to have a promising future in appearance. I remember growing up in upstate New York with my parents, being taught both Japanese and English and going to college. I remember sleepless nights and studying hard for my degree. I remember getting a job in Japan, and making a life for myself. I remember going out to see the Sakura trees at night. The forest of cherry blossom trees that lined the peaceful river, away from the city. The petals almost seemed like they were glowing, illuminated by moonlight. I remember taking a nap next to one of my favorite three, whose branch hung so low that it seemed like a curtain. I remembered....

But why do I remember another child hood? Why do I also remember a Sakura tree in a Japanese yashiki, a smirk with long gold hair? Why do I also remember a warm, sunny day near the river and a face with an equally warm smile? Why do I remember a warm voice calling out to me "Rihan"? Why do I remember smiling faces? Being called 'Waka' and 'Ojyou'??

... Hold on, Ojyou?

That word is used for girls in Japanese. I'm male, aren't I....? ...Right? Right!?

I slowly reached down, dreading what I would, or more accurately, wouldn't find.

I almost couldn't hold in my strangled scream.

What was going on?

_________________________________________ 

After what felt like an eternity, I felt myself starting to calm down. I had worked myself into a panic once I figured out that I was short of a body part. I had been curled up in a ball, wallowing in self-pity for the past three minutes. Staring at the mirror, I decided that I couldn’t ignore reality much longer. I have somehow became a kid. And physically a girl. While I was still not okay with the whole situation, I had to get a move on it. Being stuck in a cargo ship with the cargo was less than ideal right now. I needed to get out. 

Studying the reflection, I also figured out where I seemed to recognize my face. 

I looked just like Nura Rihan, when he was very young. If there was a live action movie about Nurarihyon no Mago, then my new body was exactly what we would expect from the son of the first leader of the Nura Gumi as a young child. 

Well, at least I could count on my future appearance to be very handsome, right? Or was it pretty? Hmm...

Standing up, I decided that my earlier search got me nowhere, and that I should probably try to get out again. Back when I tried to open the door, I let go because I felt it burn. But I never actually tried to open the door. Maybe I should try again?

I didn’t want to touch the handle directly though. Seeing a rope at the top of the stack of crates, I started to climb. Honestly, giants. What was I thinking? The world didn’t suddenly decide to grow on me. It apparently decided that shrinking me would be more fun.

Climbing was a lot easier than expected, and my balance and endurance was far superior to my old 23 year old human body. This can’t be the body of a half-demon though, can it? I used to love imagining yokai were real, but that’s not actually true, is it?

Who am I kidding, me being in a new body is strange in itself. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was somehow half demon as well.

Looping the rope around the handle, I pulled down on it, and was able to lock the door open. I was so lucky that it wasn’t one of those spherical handles, where you actually had to grip and twist to open. Though, it’s strange that this type of handle would be on a ship’s door. With how clean the interior design was, I half expected slide open doors.

Quietly stepping out of the room and closing the door, I noticed that there were a bunch of seals and Fudas on the other side of the handle. Is that why it burned? It’s likely that it would have actually hurt me more if my body had been full demon. 

But I’m in my human form right now? Maybe my Yokai side is bleeding into the human side right now? I should probably learn to control that, huh?

Making my way across the hallway with my bear feet, I could tell that it was a fairly small ship. Quietly going up the stairs, I thought that it was very strange to not meet any of the crew. Where was everyone?

Peeking out on to deck, I still saw no one. Making sure to not be seen by the control deck, I looked over the side, and saw that we were actually docked. By the looks of it, I was in a harbor.

Looking for a way off, I could see that the gangway was stretched out, connecting ship to shore. Seeing no one in sight near the ramp on the ship, nor on land, I took a chance and made my way over. I started in a slow walk, and gradually worked my way up into a dead sprint. If I had my old, taller body, I was confident that I would have been spotted long ago. Fortunately due to my current size, that was not the case. I was still getting used to this body, though.

I barely managed to crouch between a piles of crates, when I heard voices. I could see two adult men walking down the plank. The taller man had a scruffy beard, and looked almost like a pig. The skinnier one actually resembled the yokai called Gaki, who were known to be unhealthy skinny everywhere except their stomachs, which bulged out like they had a watermelon hidden inside of them.

I could hear screeching of a van heading our way as well. Was this some kind of a drug/human trade ring? 

I heard three? four? people step out of the van. The two groups made their way towards each other. The two men from the ship immediately threatened the four for the money they were promised without even a greeting. What rude people.

My blood ran cold when I heard one of the men from the van talk.

“Have you brought the subject known as the demon child from the country that is known as Japan, to the place that is known as here?”

The metallic monotone, and the butchering of the English language. ...It can’t be....

“Of course we brought the boy. He’s in the ship you gave us. We had to use so many talismans though. The kid's strong, I'll give you that.”

I heard, as I peeked out from the corner of the crates. I could feel blood draining out of my face, and feeling very faint as I recognized the 4 identical men in black suites.

 _What_ the _hell_ were the Kraang doing _here_!? What universe even is this!? You can’t mix two things on me!

“You sure you want to steal from the lord of the demon clans, though? They won’t stop until they find you guys, especially since you have their lord’s son?"

"Some even call him the Lord of Pandemonium. The Embodiment of Chaos. This is going to cost you guys extra, you know?"

I heard the two try to talk them into giving more money through borderline hysteria. Oh, so the Nura clan existed too? That’s fantastic. What am I even going to do if I meet one of them?

“Bring the subject that is known as the demon child to that which is known as here. Kraang will discuss further with smugglers about the act of paying that which is known as money.”

I could almost cry. What even was my life? I’m really lucky that I thought about escaping before they came for me. Nothing good came out of holding the interest of the Kraangs in any of the ninja turtles series. Shoot, what timeline am I even in? Hopefully not the live action one. That movie was so painful to watch.

I slid under the tarp that was draped over the crates. If they find out that I’m gone, then the Kraang will eliminate the two men, and anyone left on the ship that helped with my kidnapping. Hopefully they’ll search the whole ship before searching this area?

Yeah, not with my luck.

I could already hear someone running down the gangway, yelling that the ‘brat has escaped!’. The argument that insured was actually entertaining, but also terrifying. What would happen they find me?

Seeing all the men (and aliens) running up the ramp, I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. Breaking into and out of places without people noticing was Nurarihyon’s specialty. If I’m indeed Nura Rihan (or a version of him), then I should be able to get away.

With the last reassurance to myself, I got up, and ran. I made it between two warehouses, and was halfway through the third when I heard screaming from the ship. Looking behind me, I saw pink lasers flying around. I stiffened as of the men ran into my field of vision, but he wasn’t even looking at my direction. Seconds later, one of the laser beams hit him in the head, and he fell. He was dead before he even hit the deck. I felt sick. 

I would like to say that I reasoned with myself. I would like to justify that while I felt bad for the men, I was powerless to stop the Kraang now, even if I did go back. I would love to say that I reasoned with myself. The Kraang would experiment on me, and the men were the ones that kidnapped me, so why should I care? 

In reality, though. At that moment, I turned around and ran. I ran away, and didn’t look back.


	2. Interesting Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rihan makes 3 interesting discoveries, and meets a kid (Who thinks Rihan is magical).

I did not fool myself into thinking that I lost the Kraang. Hell, no. They had DNA trackers for crying out loud. They would no doubt find traces of my DNA to track me. And while I brought the rope that I used to open the door with, I had hardly any use for it. I did tie a rock on the end of the rope so that I can use it if anything were to actually happen, but all in all, it was a waste of space.

I was still getting used to being in a kid's form. What is this, the body of a child, mind of an adult? I'm not a high school detective, you know. The upside to my new half-blood origin, though, was that I had more strength and endurance than even when I was an adult. 

I also found out that I was, in fact, in New York City. It was definitely a mutant turtle universe. I still can’t place which one, but I expected nothing good. In order to confirm my Ninja Turtles theory, I actually raided the library. I knew they had public internet access, as well as public computers. Using them, while trying to avoid the librarian's suspicious eyes, I looked up everything this world had on aliens and UFOs. 

It was funny, that while many were written off as a hoax(and most were in fact, a hoax), the pictures they had on supposedly major alien sightings made me want to dig myself a hole and stay there for several decades. 

In every major picture, there were at least two Kraang robots in their human (brains in stomach) disguise. At least two. In every picture. Which were all taken in different years, and they still looked like the same blank faced, identical humans wearing suits. Why was it that no one in this whole universe made the connection yet? 

At this point, I actually debated with myself about leaving the state and moving to California, or something. This was the epicenter of trouble. Literally half of the relevant photographs were taken here. To stay in New York while the Kraang was after you was downright stupid. They have a home base here. Who would want to stay close to dangerous territories?

But this was also probably the safest location. If I were to leave NY, I would really be alone which the Kraang on my tail. I wasn’t stupid, if the Kraang came after the son of Nurarihyon, who I assume still lives in Japan, specifically, and not just a random kid, then it must be for a specific reason. They definitely won’t stop until they find me. It’s better to stay in the loop and keep tabs on what they’re planning while doing my best to evade them. Luckily, evasion was what Nurarihyon specialized in. I could figure it out. I mean, they say keep friends close but enemies closer, right?

Besides, it’s not like I’ll be able to travel without drawing suspicion. 

It was early morning, and I was able to acquire shoes from one of the shops in the Asian market. I know stealing is bad, but it can’t be haloed, right? I needed shoes, and it was good practice run of my abilities. 

I knew the Kraang weren’t generally active in the day, so I was able to move around a little more freely.

During the first few hours, I was able to scout out some good hiding locations general, both from the Kraang, and other people. The aliens weren't the only ones to watch out for in the Big Apple, after all. I know that I would need some supplies and safe locations for the future. A couple of warehouses, an abandoned factory, and some other buildings. 

I wasn’t brave enough to try the sewers.

_________________________________________

It has been about two weeks since I first woke up on that ship, and I have made a few important discoveries.  
The first was that everyone left everything in the parks. It was surprisingly easy to find supplies, and my possessions steadily increased from the clothes on my body to a backpack full of supplies consisting of peoples' lost items. At one point, I was tempted to visit the local schools for their lost and found buckets. It was another perk of my apparently young body, but I decided against it. It would draw too much attention.

Anyway, the point being was that people lost things in parks, deliberately or unknowingly, and it was the best place to find stuff. ...Provided that no one else got to the missing articles first. Children also tended to leave their jackets, and my fellow scavenging competition tended to leave those alone, since they didn't fit them most of the time.

The second discovery was that experimenting with Yōki was very draining, and very dangerous without proper knowledge. The first time I tried, I almost fell into the water fountain. 

It happened like this. I had tried to use Meikyō Shisui, but I ended up draining myself too much. On top of that, while I succeeded in making people unable to detect me, I forgot to take into account that now I had to actively avoid people. People bumped into me without noticing, and I almost ended up in the half-frozen water of the water fountain. Lucky, I was able to catch myself. That wouldn't have been a fun dive.

I decided then that I need more practice, which brings me to the present. For the last few days, I had decided to stick to the park as I experimented with my Yōki under a tree. While I made sure people couldn't see or actively pay attention to me, a populated park was my safest choice currently. Even while practicing, I had kept an eye out for both dangerous people, and lost items. Mainly lost items. I mean, I've heard the purple dragons are around, but I doubted the operated in the middle of a park in broad daylight.

At this point I had already acquired a backpack, and several protein bars that I may or may not have liberated. I have a warm, fluffy black jacket that some kid forgot and left on a bench overnight as well. I also was able to take a peek at the newspaper stand, and found out that it was early February of 2012. 

Does that mean I’m in the 2012 turtle’s universe? Honestly, I don’t really care right now. That was not my top priority.

I started experimenting with how far I can sense stuff. I was actually really impressed that I sensed anything at all. Anything with in 6 to 7 feet of me, I was able to sense. Maybe because my hearing and smelling and everything increased? Or are all yōkai able to do this?? Honestly, I was imagining Kenbunshoku no Haki from One Piece as I was experimenting. While it definitely isn't the same thing, the principle should be close enough, right?

...I'll admit that I just wanted to see if I could use something close to Haki. I liked anime, okay? I'm literally in a hybrid between an anime and a cartoon right now. If I tried hard enough it should work, right? Isn't that how logic works here? No? Also, One Piece was one of my favorites, along with Nurarihyon no Mago! Don’t judge, it’s a guilty pleasure. I'm getting off topic.

Anyway. I know that I’ll definitely try and increase my range.

Going unnoticed was a little harder. Practicing in a calmer environment, I was able to concentrate a lot more than in the middle of the street. I remember the technique being described as the moon that reflects off the surface of the lake. Something so close to you, yet can never be touched. Or reached. Or something like that. What was it that Nurarihyon actually said again?

It was unstable at best, and I would need to work on it, but it would be fairly doable once I figure it out. Hopefully.

I made my third discovery at the park. This discovery surprised me more than the others honestly, and I probably should have guessed that I could do this. But it had slipped my mind until then.

_________________________________________

It was around noon, and I was about to go find more food. The protein bars were for emergencies, and I didn't necessarily have to eat as much as I would have as human...though, it still helped a lot to eat a regular, healthy diet. A little boy, about 2 or 3 had ran from his mom, who was talking on the phone, and not paying attention. He was running towards the park in sneakers, which had barely any traction to begin with, and didn’t notice the patch of ice in his path until he stepped on it. Not surprisingly, he slipped and face planted on the ice.

The boy started crying, but the mom still hadn’t noticed the kid’s distress, and seriously, what kind of mother is she!? So I went over to check on him. 

The little boy showed me his face when I asked if I could see it, and wow. That nose was definitely broken. His teeth looked intact though, which was a relief. He also didn't seem to have any concussions, and wasn't bleeding from anywhere other than his nose. I was actually only trying to calm his hysterical hiccupping and ease the flow of tears. Mostly for distraction and to cheer him up, I gently pinched around his nose, careful to not actually touch the wound, hovering my hand over it for a few seconds. The boy went cross eyed, trying to see what my hand was doing, and I had to suppress a chuckle even more. Once the boy looked at me in curiosity and I made eye contact with him, I quickly pulled my hand back and pretended that I ate the ‘owie’. Imagine my surprise when the nose mended itself, and the blood stopped flowing. His angry red scratches also receded. It didn't even look like he had just broken his nose. At least the kid stopped crying. 

Yōhime has the power to heal people. Rihan in Canon had inherited the power. I guess it made sense that I had the ability as well.

I wiped the residue of blood off of his face with the handkerchief I found in the pocket of my new jacket. Once I made sure the kid was fine, I started booking it away from the scene without actually running. Even from a distance, I could hear the kid bothering his mom about how a 'nice magical big brother ate his owie' and 'he must be some kind of winter/snow spirit with how he was wearing no socks'. It’s not my fault I was wearing only geta. I didn't have time to get a pair of tabi when I was obtaining my shoes. It's not like the coldness bothered him too much anyway. Although, this might draw unwanted attention...hmm...

...Maybe I'll go find some socks.

-Unknown POV-

His face hurt! He only wanted to play with the other kids! Mama wasn't paying attention to him like always, so he tried to go to the fun ride. He thinks it's called the slide? Or was it the swing? But when he started running, he was on the ground, and his nose hurt a lot. Mama didn't even look up from her stupid square!

Mama barely sees him now, and Papa started to get mean! He even said when Mama wasn't there that he wanted a girl, not him. He didn't know when Papa became so mean. He used to be nice! Mama was always busy, looking and talking to her stupid square thing. It always took away his Mama! She was always busy, and she didn't come home a lot anymore.

He couldn't stop crying. It hurt! Why was everyone mean to him? Why was the ground also mean to him? What did he ever do to it!?

When Mama was home, she made him a promise! When he said he was lonely, and wanted Mama to be with him, she actually looked at him! She saw him! When was the last time that ever happened? So she made him a promise. She said she would take him out to play!

A few days later, Mama kept her promise this time. She isn't always around, but she said always keeps promises! But the metal square came with them, and he didn't like it. He wanted to go play, but Mama wasn't looking, and he wanted to play, and look! There's the fun rides over there!

He felt cold, because Mama didn't even look at him when he ran to the fun rides, but it was okay! She kept her promise!

But then his face hurt, and she still wasn't looking, and no one was helping, and whywaseveryonesomeanMamahelppleaseithurts-!

"Hey Kōzō, look at me. Let me see."

A warm hand patted his cheek, and he jerked up in surprise at the gentle voice. What? Who? 

He could see pretty, dark blue eyes through tears. They were so pretty! The eyes belonged to a bigger boy with warm hands. Big boys usually hurt him, but this one seemed nice. And he was pretty, with long black hair, an equally black coat, and strange green and black cloths. He wasn't wearing socks!! Wasn't he cold?

"Kōzō, open your mouth. Are all of your teeth still in there?"

The big brother looked into his mouth, and maybe he was magic? Was he a spirit? Is that why he wasn't cold?

"I'm not a spirit."

Oh, he said that out loud? Will the cool, not-spirit big brother answer his question though? Also, why can't he stop crying? He's embarrassing himself. Mama and Papa don't like it when he cried. Papa even said it was annoying. He needs to stop before Cool-not-spirit-big-brother thinks he's annoying too. What's Cool-not-spirit-big-brother's name, anyway?

"What does Kōzō mean?"

That's not what he wanted to say. Cool-not-spirit-big-brother looked surprised. Oh, no, did he hate him now? Will he be mean to him too?

"Tough little kid, aren't you?"

Cool-not-spirit-big-brother patted my head. Was he checking for bumps, like other Mama's and Papa's do when their kids get her?

"It means little boy"

"I'm not little!" He's not! 

Cool-not-spirit-big-brother looked at him like he's trying not to laugh. His eyes were laughing though! Stop laughing!!

"Hai hai" he said, and placed a gentle hand around his nose. It still hurt, and was still bleeding, and he wanted to see what Cool-not-spirit-big-brother was doing, but he couldn't see. Cool-not-spirit-big-brother started shaking a bit. Was he laughing at him again!?

He looked at Cool-not-spirit-big-brother, who looked right back at him. 

"痛いの痛いの～ (Hurt, hurt~)" Cool-not-spirit-big-brother started saying, and he felt the hands become warm. Was he using magic!?

"飛んでいけ～! (Go away~!)" Cool-not-spirit-magic-big-brother's hand looked like it grabbed something. Then to his surprise, he ate what he grabbed, and his nose didn't hurt anymore.

...Did... Did he just eat his owie!? Oh no, is he okay? Cool-not-spirit-magic-big-brother is a liar! He is a spirit! No one can eat owies and come out fine, and he's not even cold, but it's snowing, and Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother is not even cold!

"Don't run on ice again, okay? You're supposed to glide across it with skates, not run across it with sneakers."

Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother took out a handkerchief, started to wipe the blood off of his face. He gave him the handkerchief, then made sure he was fine one more time. Once he confirmed that his nose didn't hurt anymore, Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother stood up and nudged him towards Mama.

"Go check on your Mom. I'll see you around, okay?"

Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother started walking away, and he grabbed his sleeve. He said he'll see him around, right? That means he would see him again, right?

"Don't worry Kōzō, if you live around here, then I'll definitely see you again. Don't fall on anymore ice, okay? We want to keep all of our pretty teeth."

He started walking away again, a little faster. He wanted to stop him, but he didn't. He said he'll see him again. And Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother is magic, and he probably has a lot of things he needs to do, but he said he will see him again.

He ran to his Mama, careful of the ice. Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother said you're supposed to skate on ice, right? He doesn't know how to now, but he'll learn how to do it! That would make his cool-magic-big brother proud, right?

"Mama! A nice magical big brother ate his owie! He said he wasn't a spirit, but he has to be a spirit because because he was wearing sandals and no socks!" He hugged his Mama around her legs tightly, and continued to yell loudly about what just happened so Mama would listen to him more than the the metal square. He couldn't see the Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother anymore.

"He also said you skate on ice, not run across it! I want to learn to skate!"

His Mama listened to him yell out, picking up only the last sentence. 

"Casey, if you want to learn skating, join the hockey team."

His eyes sparkled. Yes! He will learn how and join the hockey team and make his Cool-not-spirit-(but-definitely-is-a-spirit)-magic-big-brother proud! Nothing can stop Casey Jones now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 痛いの痛いの飛んでいけ!=Itai no Itai no Tonde ike: It's a thing that Japanese people do to make kids who hurt themselves feel better. Kind of like kissing bumps and bruises to make them feel better, but it's like a spell that would make it feel better. Some teenagers pretend to eat it, or throw the hurt to someone else, where they start acting like the hurt they ate or got thrown at them is taking effect, and would distract the kid from their injury. (Technically, it’s supposed to make them laugh)
> 
> 小僧=Kōzō: means little boy, but more on the side of little brat.
> 
> This chapter forged its own path. I didn't plan on introducing Casey into this until a lot later. But baby Casey thought otherwise, apparently. Rihan's nickname kept getting longer too, and the last half of this chapter became a disorganized jumble. I was going for a hurt child's rambling, but I don't know how accurate this is. 
> 
> Does anyone have suggestions for the Japanese portion? I'm writing it in Japanese and writing the translation in the parenthesis, but would just using how it sounds in English be better? I also was going to drop the translation if I had used the phrase at least once, but please let me know which would be easier to read.
> 
> By the time they meet again later, Rihan almost cries out of laughter, because he literally told Casey that you skate on ice, not run. And to keep all of his pretty teeth, in his mouth, and Casey goes and joins hockey, which knocks a good portion of his 'pretty teeth' out.


End file.
